


Escape With QRV

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Edward Gorey - Freeform, Gen, QRV, escape the night, q.r.v., the all-purpose solvent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: When your faves dieyou bawl and cryand hope begins to flee.Let's fix this messHave them possesssome wondrous Q.R.V.Q.R.V. is an all-purpose solvent that Edward Gorey made up a book with. Now I'm gonna fix all of these deaths, or most of them.





	1. Season 1

 

**Shane Dawson**

When poison flows  
and friends all grow  
concerned for you quickly,  
dilute the dose  
with quite the most  
potent of Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Andrea Brooks:**

When partners fail  
you think your tale  
shall end quite brutally.  
When gas infects  
what quick-protects?  
A dose of Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Justine Ezarik:**

When buried alive  
there’s ways to thrive  
and give you strength to breathe.  
Dig yourself out   
and give a shout,  
all thanks to Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Glozell Green:**

Betrayals form  
when drama storms  
you’re next unknowingly.  
Within your bod  
kill off those odds  
by drinking Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Sierra Furtado:**

When all else fails  
demons prevail.  
There's one weakness you see.  
They don’t possess  
a body blessed  
and doused with Q.R.V.! 

* * *

**Matthew Haag:**

You’re out of luck   
and you feel stuck,  
poison courses through thee.  
But do not fret.  
Dilute it yet.  
Just drink some Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Timothy DeLaGhetto:**

A bullet wound  
will kill too soon  
but you’re prepared to flee.  
You won’t be dead  
with a steel head.  
Apply some Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Lele Pons:**

A shocking end   
won’t meet you, friend,  
if rubber you might be.  
Make your skin bounce  
out the house you’ll flounce  
cause you drank Q.R.V.! 


	2. Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's give our Victorian Visitors some of the magic solvent.

 

**Lauren Riihimaki:**

When it's tough to think  
you take a drink  
and clear as clear can be.  
The goblet found,  
you’ll be around  
with mind-clearing Q.R.V.! 

* * *

**Jesse Wellens:**

Spiders crawl  
and victories fall  
a meal you think you’ll be.  
Do not be haste  
they hate the taste  
of blood with Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Destorm Power:**

Memories frayed  
And pigments fade  
What color could it be?  
But with this cure  
you’ll know for sure  
if you use Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Liza Koshy:**

Stomach full  
a sugar toll  
you haven’t finished three.  
Just do your best  
and quick-digest  
by drinking Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Tana Mongeau:**  

Betrayals suck  
you’re out of luck?  
The solution’s plain to see.  
A core of steel  
is what they’ll deal  
with thanks to Q.R.V.!

* * *

** Gabbie Hanna:**

When time’s run low  
and progress slow  
and your heart’s the ante,  
you have one need  
and that’s for speed.  
Just have some Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Alison:**

A werewolf curse  
it could be worse  
could be a meal for three.  
lycanthropy  
cured 1-2-3  
just douse in Q.R.V.!

* * *

**Alex Wassabi:**

When all seems lost  
you pay the cost  
for vision failing thee.  
strengthen your eyes  
and find the prize  
apply some Q.R.V.!


	3. Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to save some queens and cinnamon rolls.

**JC Caylen:**

When partner's bound  
to let you down,  
no need to beg and plead.  
Before clowns stab  
steel core you'll grab  
by sipping Q.R.V.

* * *

 

**Roi Fabito:**

You're feeling stuck  
and out of luck  
snake's venom works quickly.  
But rightly assume  
you'll be immune  
cause you drink Q.R.V.

* * *

 

**Teala Dunn:**

There's dark and fog  
in the forest bog  
Your life's at risk you see.  
Eyesight is poor?  
Get vision galore!  
Apply some Q.R.V.

* * *

 

**Matthew Patrick:**

Physical games  
are not the same  
as theorizing hastily.  
Steroids? No need!  
Get strength and speed.  
Just douse in Q.R.V.!

* * *

 

**Colleen Ballinger:**

Your time is through.  
They're after you.  
Cause you pointed guilty.  
You're dead? Oh, psych!  
Resist that spike!  
Rub in some Q.R.V.

* * *

 

**Safiya Nygaard:**

You are quite smart  
with lots of heart  
so why'd he target thee?  
What do you need?  
Invisibility!  
Shower in Q.R.V.

* * *

 

**Rosanna Pansino:**

The purest heart  
Not late to start  
Though goblet's vile you see.  
But make no haste.  
Improve its taste.  
With pocket Q.R.V!

* * *

 

**Manny Gutierrez:**

Creases fade  
Friendship betray  
Get outta there quickly.  
What should you sport?  
A teleport.  
Just pop some Q.R.V.

* * *

 

**Mortimer Wilson:**

When magic's strong  
pulls you along  
possessed your soul may be.  
Get out alive  
Your free will thrives  
Soul-cleaning Q.R.V.

* * *

 

**Calliope:**

Guns may be tough  
but not enough  
for a Carnival Master, you see.  
Before you choke,  
vanish in smoke.  
Throw down some Q.R.V. 

* * *

 


End file.
